A Fuzzy Situation
by BlueBeam246
Summary: The entire teams gets turned into animals during a mission investigating rumors at Cadmus. Now they must figure out a way to get back to normal. Warning: Will have fluff and adorable moments.
1. The escape

**Hey, guys! I've been reading a ton of YJ stuff, but I couldn't find that many like this, So I decided to write my own. I don't have much to say before you read this except this:**

 **Speech = "and Normal"**

 **Thoughts = ' _And Italics'_**

 **That should be it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed when he woke up was a piercing headache. He tried to push himself up and managed pretty well, but when he tried to stand, he fell back down to all fours. Looking down in confusion, he yelped and jumped backward in shock. Where his arms should have been, he only saw fluffy black paws and legs. Spinning around, he finally realized why he felt weird. He was a cat.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a wire cage, set on top of another, slightly bigger one. Looking through the wires, he made out a long shaggy black coat and a big bushy tail. Definitely a wolf. Glancing around more, He could make out fox in the cage next to him, and there was what looked like sea otter in the cage below it.

On his other side, there was a much larger cage, with a large cheetah in it. laying in a cage on top of that, He could see the black and white fur of what looked to be a border collie. He couldn't see inside any other cages near them, but he could hear tons of animals all around him.

He heard a low growl from the cage below him, and saw the wolf below his raise its head up and look around in confusion. Its blue eyes widened in panic and it began to thrash around. Robin was jostled around his cage and was slammed into the side, sending pain radiating down his shoulder. He hissed in pain and the wolf froze. It looked up at him in confusion. Robin's eyes widened when he saw its eyes.

They were strangely familiar, and Robin had a horrible feeling. "Superboy?" It came out as a soft meow, And he stepped back in confusion. Apparently, the wolf's frantic jostling woke the animals Robin had seen earlier. The border collie shook its head dizzily and looked around, It's brown eyes wide in confusion and worry. _'Guys! guys are you here!'_ All the animals jerked and Robin's eyes widened further in horror. ' _M'gann?_ ' All the animals looked around and apparently began to panic.

 _'Robin!'_

 _'Guys where are you!'_

 _'Um. why am I in a cage next to a FREAKIN' WOLF!'_

 _'EVERYONE CALM DOWN!'_ Robin shouted in his head, effectively quieting them for now.

 _'Ok, we need to stay whelmed. Apparently, we have all been turned into animals. I'm a cat, I'm pretty sure Wally's the cheetah, SB's the wolf, Kaldur's the otter, Artemis is the fox, and M'gann is the border collie.'_ The others all looked around in confusion, then realization. The Cheetah looked up at him, then fell over in what could only be called a fit of laughter.

 _'Dude, you're not a CAT. You're a freakin' KITTEN.'_ Robin groaned in frustration and ignored the comment. He walked up to the front of his cage, wincing as he put weight on his hurt shoulder, and began inspecting the lock. After fiddling with it for a full minute, the cage door popped open. He hopped down, stumbling as he felt a wave of pain.

Robin quickly opened Conner's, Wally's, and Kaldur's cages, but he couldn't reach Artemis's or M'gann's. Before he could think of a way to get up to them, he felt teeth meet the back of his scruff and he was tossed onto a spotted back. He glared daggers at Wally, who just smirked at him and walked up to the cages. Resolving to scratch him later, Robin made quick work of the remaining cages. As he prepared to jump off of wally's back, his shoulder flared up again.

His soft hiss drew everyone's attention, and they looked at him in concern.

 _'you ok Rob?'_

Wally nudged him carefully, but Robin pushed him away and jumped down, careful to not hurt it again.

 _'I'm fine. We need to focus on getting out of here.'_

They quietly walked along the dark isle between the piles of cages, glancing around nervously. The saw a door at the end of the isle and jogged towards it. They slid to a stop and sighed when they saw there was no handle. There was a touch pad to the side, and Conner stood on his hind legs and placed his paws on either side of it. Robin carefully climbed up his back and jumped onto the lit up pad. It was much harder without his glove and even opposable thumbs, but he managed to get it to open.

They carefully looked into the hallway beyond, and they felt a sense of dread as they recognized it. ' _Cadmus.'_ The Superboy growled quietly, but he took a breath and calmed down. They quietly padded down the deserted hallway, making their way towards the elevator. As they turned to corner and it came into view, they heard a shout behind them.

 _'Go!'_ They made a break for the metal doors, Wally running ahead and pushing the button. The doors slid open immediately and they sprinted inside, pressing the button for the top floor. They heard muffled thuds as people slammed into the closed doors and breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived though as the lights flashed red and the elevator slowed to a stop 5 floors from the top. The doors slid open to reveal a group of men running towards them.

 _'Guess we're taking the stairs then!'_ They ran towards the door, but Robin stumbled again as his shoulder acted up. Before He could fall behind, he felt teeth grab his scruff again and carry him the rest of the way to the door. He growled in annoyance and could make out shaggy black fur behind him.

 _'I don't need to be carried!'_

 _'Would you rather be left behind?'_

Conner thought back, growling slightly as well. Robin resigned to just growling unhappily. They made it to sub level one before they were forced to leave the stairwell by the sound of people running down towards them. They burst out into the hallway and sprinted to the right. As they ran, they saw Guardian turn the corner in front of them.

 _'Guardian! M'gann, add him to the link! He can help us!'_

She nodded next to him, and after a moment, Robin thought urgently

 _'Guardian! It's us!'_

The man froze and looked around in confusion.

"Robin?"

 _'We're the animals!'_ He looked at them in confusion as they skidded to a stop in front of him. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not even going to ask. What are you doing here?" Superboy finally set Robin down and turned to face the oncoming guards.

 _'Well, we're trying to leave, but they seem to have other plans_ '

Guardian looked at the approaching guards and sighed again. "This way. there's an emergency stairwell down that hallway and to your left." They ran down the hallway he pointed to and burst through a door, sprinting up the hallway and finally getting outside.

They ran into a nearby alleyway and hid behind some dumpsters.

 _'O.K. We escaped. Now, what do we do!' Artemis said, pacing back and forth_

 _'We must stay calm. Where is the nearest Zeta-tube? We should try and get to the mountain.'_ Kaldur spoke up, trying to keep her calm ' _It's only a few blocks away, but most of us can't exactly be seen walking along the street.'_ Robin turned his gaze to Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur. ' _Maybe we could get to the rooftops? Or just travel by alley?'_

They all turned to face Wally, Artemis actually gaping. ' _What?'_

' _That was ACTUALLY a good idea._ '

He glared at her while the others snickered slightly. They carefully snuck through the alley's, M'gann and Robin not having to be as careful. Maybe they should have as they heard a little girl gasp and she ran over and grabbed Robin, causing his to let out a very undignified yelp.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!"

Robin struggled, careful to not scratch the little girl, and glared at his friends. They hesitated, but then M'gann carefully walked over to the mother and child. She nosed the girl and drew her attention away from the small black kitten, who quickly escaped and ran back into the alley. M'gann let the girl pet her for a little bit, then trotted back into the alley.

' _Well, That worked better than I thought it would._ ' Robin shook himself and nodded at her. ' _Thanks. I didn't want to scratch her, and I don't think she would have let go anytime soon.'_ Wally snorted and pushed his much smaller friend. 'Sure dude. THAT's why you couldn't get her to let go.' Robin glared at him and swiped at his nose, leaving a small scratch.

' _I have no problem with scratching you though_.' The others laughed slightly at their exchange while Wally sulked and rubbed a paw over his injured nose, then they continued on their way, Robin staying suspiciously closer to the shadows than before.

* * *

 **So Just for some clarification:**

 **Wally is a cheetah, cause he's fast**

 **Conner is a wolf, cause he seems like he had that kind of personality**

 **Artemis is a Fox because she seems kinda sneaky and I just think she makes a good fox**

 **Kaldur is an otter because they were the best Marine animal I could think of that could be fine on land**

 **M'gann is a border collie because 1: she can be a puppy like Conner, and 2: I always imagine her as protective of her teammates, and border collies are herd dogs**

 **And Robins and black kitten because... its adorable and Robin's is the smallest on the team**


	2. Explanations and a Betrayal

**Hey, guys! I'm amazed at the instant response I got. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fanfiction because I'm having tons of fun writing it. Thanks for all of your support!**

 **Anyway, On with the story!**

They approached an old beat up phone booth and pushed it open. Robin, Artemis, and Kaldur went first, but nothing happened. There was no Robotic voice and no light.

' _And It doesn't work. Of course it wouldn't!'_ Wally huffed in annoyance. _'What else wants to go wrong!'_ As he finished saying that, a large drop of water landed on his nose, and pretty soon it started pouring. His ears drooped and he slouched miserably.

 _'you had to say that...'_ They huddled together miserably under the meager shelter provided by the building on either side of them. Suddenly, Artemis stiffened. _'The Bio-ship! M'gann, can't we fly that back to the mountain?'_ They groaned and Wally was sure if they could face palm, they would have. _'Hello, Megan! Why didn't I think of that!'_ a few minutes later, the bioship appeared above them, blocking the freezing rain.

They ran inside and Wally immediately shook himself off, effectively soaking Robin and Artemis, who had been right behind him.

 _'Hey! Watch it!'_ Artemis growled and stalked off. Robin was shivering violently and didn't even react. _'dude, you ok?'_ Wally nudged the much smaller feline, but he jerked back, surprised by how cold he was. _'I'm not feeling the aster right now.'_ Wally lay down next to his friend and nudged him into his side. The others made it inside and the bioship took off, heading towards the mountain.

Wally couldn't help but feel concern for the younger teen as the trembling finally began to stop. They traveled in silence, everyone feeling exhausted. Wally was so tired, he almost didn't even notice when they arrived. He nudged Robin carefully, but he didn't wake up. Sighing, he carefully picked up the small kitten. _'You better not scratch me.'_ He thought as he carried Robin into the living room.

The living room was empty, but they knew that Batman would show up soon for the mission debriefing. _'Ok, what do we do now?_ ' Before they could do anything, they heard the Zeta-tube activate. " Recognized. Batman. 02" They spun around and saw the dark cloaked figure step into the room. _'Speaking of Batman...'_ Wally thought. Suddenly, Robin thrashed and made Wally drop him.

They watched as the small black shape ran across the floor and skidded to a stop in front of Batman. They waited in tense silence as He picked up the small kitten and looked him over. "Someone better be able to explain why you have all been turned into animals." They gaped at him as he continued. "I have contacted your mentors, but you will be remaining in the mountain until we can return you to normal."

 _'How did you know it was us?'_ M'gann thought, but he showed no sign of hearing her. "Recognized. Flash. 0-4." There was a blur of red and then Flash appeared next to Batman. "Igotacallaboutsomethinggoingwrong. arewallyandtheteamok? Whereareth-WHAT THE..." Flash's rant stopped as quickly as it started as he stared at the group of animals standing before him. Wally did his best to grin at his uncle. ' _Uh... Hi, Uncle Barry!_ ' Flash turned back to Batman. "What happened?"

Batman gestured at the team with one hand and held up Robin with the other. "Well, the teams over there, and it seems like we have no way to communicate until J'onn arrives." As Flash stared at them in shock, the team looked at each other in confusion. ' _Wait... but your telepathy... can't they hear us?'_ Wally said, turning to look at his uncle again. _'No. They cannot'_ Robin jumped down to the ground and joined them. ' _All we can do is wait for them to figure out a way to fix that. For now, we must stay calm and be patient.'_

Kaldur managed to calm the team down, but Wally still had no idea why the mentors couldn't understand them. "Recognized. Green Arrow. 0-8. Aquaman. 0-6. Black Canary. 1-3." The 3 leaguers who arrived walked up to Batman and Flash, glancing wearily at the group of animals. "Well, I called you here to tell and show you what happened to the team on their last mission. As you all know, there have been rumors that Cadmus was continuing their genetic research, but they have a different approach now."

The team walked over to their mentors as Batman began explaining, curious about what he had to say. "Instead of creating new life, Clones, they are now changing the genetic makeup of living things. Luckily, the effects seem to be only temporary at this time, only lasting a few weeks." The team breathed a sigh of relief at that news, but then Green Arrow spoke up. "Ok, But what does this have to do with the team? and why are we surrounded by animals?" Batman just stared at him, waiting for the realization. Suddenly, their eyes widened and they gasped. "These aren't animals, are they?" Batman shook his head.

"From what I can guess, Robin's the cat, Aqualad is the Otter, Superboy is the Wolf, Kid Flash is the Cheetah, and that leaves Miss Martian as the Border Collie and Artemis as the fox." Each teen nodded as Batman got it right. "So what do we do now? Just wait for it to wear off?" Black Canary asked and Batman nodded. "That's all we can do. They will be staying in the cave, because some of them are not the kind of animal you would normally find in this area, and someone will have to be here to keep an eye on them." Flash spoke up. "I'll stop by as often as I can, but I won't be able to be here all the time." The Black Canary added in. "I can be here for awhile, considering I normally train the team anyway." Batman nodded.

Suddenly, Wally remembered Robin's hurt shoulder, and knowing him, he would just act like nothing was wrong. He walked up to his friend and picked him up, ignoring his complaining. ' _Rob. Just stop. Your shoulder is hurt_ , _and I WILL_ _make sure that Batman knows about it.'_ The loud complaining died down quiet grumbling under his breath. The group of Leaguers stopped their conversation at the sounds and looked at Wally in confusion. He looked at J'onn pointedly and waited for the Martian to read his mind.

"It appears that Robin's shoulder was injured during the mission, and Wally is making sure he doesn't ignore it." Batman sighed and took the small kitten. "What have I told you about ignoring injuries? Anyway, is there anyone else who was injured?" They shook their heads and he nodded. "Ok then. I'm going to go deal with Robin, the rest of you can return to what you were doing, or stay and check on your proteges." They nodded and he left the room, Robin glaring at Wally the entire time.

 _'This isn't over Wally. You will regret this._ ' Wally just smirked and headed over to the couch. _'Sure Rob. Sure.'_ Then he curled up and went to sleep.


	3. Evil Couches and Playful Battles

**So, I'm sure you can guess who my favorite characters are... It's just Robin and Wally Brother fluff is so fun to write! Anyway, I'm trying to get in different perspectives and write at least 1 chapter for each team member. Anyway, I had a blast writing this chapter, and I actually got it done in one day! So because I'm so awesome (or impatient) I'm gonna post this even though I just recently posted the last chapter.**

* * *

M'gann silently padded down the quiet hallway, heading to her room to try and find something to do. As she walked past the library, she stopped in confusion. She heard a muffled thump, followed by a frustrated growl. Looking into the other room, she struggled to not laugh. Conner was stuck, upside down, between two chairs.

' _um... conner? are you ok?_ ' He froze and looked at her. _'I slipped._ ' if she could have laughed, she would have. Instead, she settled for walking over to him. ' _do you want some help?_ ' He nodded, looking extremely embarrassed. Together, they pushed one of the chairs to the side, and Conner managed to roll over and get to his feet. _'Thanks..._ ' He mumbled. _'No problem. Wanna go see what the others are up to? I don't know about you, but I'm really bored.'_ He shrugged and they made their way back to the living room.

Before they got there, they running footsteps, and the occasional thump as someone slid into the furniture. Standing in the doorway, They watched in amusement as Wally ran around the room, chasing a small black kitten, but never being able to catch him. Every time he got close, Robin would either launch himself over the much larger feline, or dart between his paws. Kaldur wasn't there, but he was probably going for a swim, and Artemis was watching from her place on a chair.

Wally got close to cornering his small friend, and he darted forward only to crash into the wall as Robin again avoided him. This time though, Wally spun around and lunged again, pinning the kitten down with one paw. Robin meowed indignantly and struggled, but he had no chance of escape. As this was happening, Conner smirked and crouched down. Suddenly, He leaped forward and tackled Wally, then he quickly got up and growled playfully.

Robin took advantage of the situation and darted under the couch. Wally gaped at the large wolf, humorous betrayal in his eyes as if saying 'how could you do that?' then they began to wrestle playfully. As the two biggest animals, they were pretty evenly matched, but Wally had a slight advantage because he was agiler and also had greater reach. They rolled around on the ground, but then they accidentally hit the chair Artemis was sitting on.

Everyone froze as Artemis glared at the two boys. Both of them took a step back, prepared to run from the angry female. She lunged at Wally, swiping at his muzzle. He ran away with a frightened yelp, and desperately tried to get away. Robin had left his hiding place and snickered at his friend's predicament. M'gann watched in amusement but turned as she heard soft footsteps behind her.

Kaldur came and sat next to her, watching his teammates. ' _What did Wally do this time?'_ He asked as the cheetah skidded into the counter before sprinting past them and into the hallway, Artemis close on his heels. ' _I'm not sure he actually did anything. He and Conner had been wrestling and accidentally crashed into her chair.'_ Kaldur nodded in understanding. Their mental conversation was interrupted my muffled meowing coming from the couch.

Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur walked over to the couch, but couldn't see anything at first. Then Conner snorted with laughter and jumped onto the cushions. M'gann finally saw what was so funny, and she almost started laughing too. She could see black fur sticking out from between the cushions of the couch. ' _Robin? How did you manage to do that?'_ She asked, laughter clear in her voice. The meowing stopped and a black paw reached out of the gap and dug its claws into the fabric. _'I don't wanna talk about...'_ he said grumpily as he managed to drag his head out. _'can someone please help me?'_

Conner reached down and gently grabbed the kitten by the scruff, easily pulling him out of the couch. ' _Thanks..._ ' Robin mumbled, then he leaped off the couch and ran from the room, probably going to mess with Wally and Artemis. _'He's never going to live that down, is he?_ ' Kaldur asked, glancing at M'gann and Conner, and they both shook their head. _'Never.'_

Loud yowling can from the Hall and Wally sprinted into the room and hid behind the others, peering nervously back the way he had come. Artemis came walking out of the hallway calmly, sending a glare in his direction, then she jumped back up into her chair and lay back down, appearing very smug. Wally sat up and looked around curiously. ' _Hey, where's Rob?'_ They gestured towards the hallway. _'He went that way after losing a fight with the couch cushions.'_ Wally's ears perked up. ' _Wait, what! he got stuck_ in _the couch, didn't he.'_ Before they could answer, a black shape dropped from the ceiling and landed on Wally's back, causing him to let out a screech of surprise.

Wally spun around, then seemed to have a great idea. He jumped onto the couch and rolled over, pinning the small kitten against the back of the couch. The others watched in amusement as the two best friends 'fought', though it was clear that Wally had won. Robin pushed uselessly on Wally's side, but there was no way he'd be able to get him to move.

* * *

After the chaos earlier, the team was relaxing around the living room. M'gann could see everyone from her spot in one of the chairs. Conner was stretched out next to her chair, Wally and Robin were on the couch, Robin curled up on top of his best friends flank. Artemis was laying on a cushion between the couch and the last chair, looking into blank space with half lidded eyes, and Kaldur was asleep on the chair across from M'gann.

She sighed happily and allowed sleep to claim her, but not before she wished she had a camera to take a picture of the cute scene she had just observed.

* * *

 **Wally will never let Robin live down getting stuck in the couch... and I doubt Conner and M'gann will either... Anyway, this was a very fun chapter to write! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and I will try to post the next chapter soon!**


	4. Beach day and Real Trouble

**This one took a little longer, but I think I was worth it. Thank you again for all the wonderful comments and awesome show of support! It really helps me feel inspired to continue writing this story! Anyway, That's all I have to say for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tiny claws dug into Wally's side, dragging him from the depths of sleep. He blinked tiredly, still half asleep. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, and he was surprised at how well he could see. The claws pierced his side again, Reminding him of what had woken him. He turned to see Robin clinging to his side, trembling slightly. He knew exactly what was going on. Robin had told him years ago that occasionally he still had nightmares about his parents, and they could get really bad.

Wally nudged his friend with his muzzle, trying to wake him up and provide comfort at the same time. Bright blue eyes blinked open, and Robin shot to his feet only to stumble and fall off Wally's flank, landing between his back and the back of the couch. Wally carefully rolled over and turned so his back was facing the edge of the couch and he could see Robin. The small kitten was crouching as close to the couch as possible and he was still trembling.

Wally curled himself around his trembling friend, trying to find a way to comfort him without the ability to talk. He purred softly and nuzzled the tiny kitten's side, slowly managing to calm the other down. The trembling stopped and Robin took a deep breath, calming himself down further. Satisfied, Wally curled up a little more and rested his head on his paws. He watched as Robin carefully climbed over one of his paws and curled up in the small space between his leg and his neck. Wally kept purring quietly until he was sure Robin had fallen asleep, then he followed suit.

The next morning was quiet. Wally and Robin woke up first, but Wally wanted to just fall back asleep. He felt tiny paws push on his side, joined with annoyed meowing. He groans and bats at his small friend, inwardly smirking when he hears a squeak of surprise. the persistent pushing and poking finally drive him to get up. He steps down from the couch and stretches.

As he straightens, He feels a small weight land between his shoulder blades. He glances behind his and sees Robin sitting there smugly. Wally just rolls his eyes and makes his way to the kitchen. Black Canary is sitting at the counter, reading some files. She glances up as the pair approaches, a smile on her face. "Well, there's some good news. Batman said that the transformation should wear off sometime next week." Both boys breathed a sigh of relief and the slight worry about how long this would last finally disappeared.

Wally felt lighter all day. He could finally just relax and have fun without worrying about this being permanent. He and Robin were relaxing on the couch after a tiring game of hiding and seek tag. Even with all the running around, Wally was beginning to feel restless. He longed for fresh air and the freedom of running outside. He wasn't even sure if it was just the Cheetah instincts or because he was a speedster.

He growled softly and rolled off the couch, tail twitching. He felt so confined, and it was really beginning to bug him. He knew he couldn't really go outside, The team had enough to deal with without adding wild cheetah sightings to that list, but he couldn't stand just not doing anything for much longer. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Robin watching him from his spot on the couch. The much smaller cat sighed and jumped onto his back.

Wally was drawn out of his pacing with bright blue eyes appeared right in front of him. He hadn't even noticed Robin climbing on top of his head until the small kitten leaned over and looked at him upside-down. Satisfied he had his attention, Robin jumped off Wally's head and walked towards the hallway. Wally followed in confusion until they reached to door to the beach.

Wally watched as Robin climbed up the control panel and managed to get the door to open. The second the fresh air hit his face, Wally was gone. He sprinted out the door and onto the deserted beach. He hit the sand and just kept going, running along the water line until he hit the rocks. Jumping up, he pushed off of them and spun around, turning and running off in the other direction. He slowed to a stop after about 30 seconds and stood there panting. He lay down and looked out over the water happily.

This was so much better than being stuck inside, why hadn't he thought of this earlier! This was their own private beach, nobody could see him here, and there was more space to run. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and he wasn't surprised to see Robin walking towards him. He inwardly laughed when he noticed how difficult it was for him to walk through the sand.

what did surprise him though was the fact that the rest of the team was following. Kaldur headed straight for the water and vanished beneath the waves, Conner and M'gann close behind, but they stayed in the shallows. Artemis found a shady spot to lay down and watched them play, amusement clear in her eyes. Black Canary followed them out and sat down with a book, but glanced up every few minutes.

Wally stretched out and let the sun warm his flank, feeling much better now that he had gotten a chance to really run. Robin settled down in Wally's shadow because his black fur would get really hot in direct sunlight. They continued like that for hours, the two cats eventually moving into the shade.

Eventually, Wally became aware of an odd sound. It started out as a low hum, so quiet he didn't even notice it. It gradually grew louder until he finally noticed it. He raised his head and looked around. Conner and M'gann seemed to have noticed it as well, but the others hadn't. He got up slowly, careful not to disturb Robin, and walked towards where he thought the sound was coming from. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Conner and M'gann coming.

 _'You hear it too?'_ She asked, and Wally nodded, turning back around to keep looking. 'It sounds like... a Helicopter... but different.' He thought, trying to figure out what was so strange about it. ' _Yea, you're right... It sounds bigger.'_ Wally's eyes widened in realization. ' _We have to get inside, now!'_ He sprinted towards the others, Conner and M'gann falling behind immediately.

Before he reached them, there was an explosion at the door to the cave, blocking their way back inside. The force of the explosion knocked off his feet and fell in between some of the rocks. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, and he was out cold.

* * *

 **So this is kinda the beginning of the main story, so far it's focused more on fluff, and it will still have some in the next few chapters, but they will be focused more on fight scenes and that kinda stuff. Don't worry, you guys will still get adorable kitten Robin. :D**


	5. The attack and a Zombie Kitty?

**Hey, guys! Got another chapter done, and this one pretty much wrote itself. I looked up cheetah noises and watched tons of videos, so if you're wondering, you can go ahead and look up some. They are pretty cool. Anyway, that's it for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis watched curiously as Wally, Conner, and M'gann stood together at one side of the beach. They had suddenly stopped what they had been doing and went and stood there, staring out over the water. Suddenly, Wally tensed, then turned and began sprinting towards them. _'We have to get inside, now!'_ She leaped to her feet and turned towards the door, hearing the seriousness in his voice, but was thrown back by an explosion, landing on the sand and sliding a few feet before coming to a stop.

Raising her head, she could see the cave door had caved in and Black Canary was knocked unconscious and lay about 10 feet from the center of the explosion. She couldn't see Wally anywhere, and Robin stood a few feet past her, his fur on end. Conner and M'gann had managed to avoid most of the explosion, and Kaldur was just coming out of the water.

A large helicopter landed on the opposite end of the beach, and a group of armed men jumped out, pointing their guns at the team. "Well, It seems we have finally tracked down our lost experiments." A tall man with slightly gray hair stepped out of the helicopter, an ugly smirk on his face.

Conner stepped forward, growling loudly, but hesitated when he heard the guards cock their guns. _'Conner, don't. You do not have your powers right now. You are not bullet-proof.'_ Kaldur thought as the man laughed and stepped towards them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kryptonian. You're no longer bulletproof." He echoed, then he seemed to realize that they weren't all there. "Where's the speedster! He was just here!" All of the guards looked around, but they apparently couldn't see him.

"Spread out and find him, We can't lose any of them, or the board of directors will have my head!" He shouted, Galvanizing the men into action. They spread out and began looking around in the rocks. While most of them were searching for Wally, The rest surrounded the group of teens/animals. The tall man pointed towards the Helicopter, where 2 men were bringing out different sized cages.

"Lock up the ones we have now. Wouldn't want them to get any ideas." A hand roughly grabbed Artemis by the scruff and lifted her into the air. She thrashed wildly but froze when she felt a cold pressure on the side of her neck. "Any funny business, any at all, and she pays for it" The others were forcefully shoved into cages, and when they were all locked up, the man pointing a gun at her threw her into the last one, slamming the cage shut and locking it.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon, and the beach was enveloped in shadow. It was obvious the men were having trouble seeing, as they stumbled quite often, but the teens-turned-animals could see just fine. Suddenly, a terrifying sound echoed around the rocks, causing the trapped teen's fur to stand on end. The only way to describe it was a growling zombie. Everyone froze and looked around.

"What the hell was that!" One of the men said, but he was quickly shushed as the sound was repeated, sounding much closer. Artemis could see something moving among the rocks, apparently heading towards them. _'Guys, whatever that is, I think it's heading right for us.'_ She thought to the rest of the group. There was a loud scream, and one of the men was dragged into the rocks. It suddenly cut off and the following silence was deafening.

The growling started again, and it was now circling the group, the source still staying out of sight. The same thing happened two more times, the men grouping together even more after each until they were in a circle, back to back. "If you see it, don't kill it. It could be helpful to our cause."

Something lunged out of the rocks, tackling the leader and dragging him away instantly. He didn't even get a chance to scream. now there were only 5 men remaining, and they were beginning to seriously freak out. 1 suddenly ran for the helicopter, mumbling something about 'not being paid enough for this' the rest quickly following. They completely ignored the cages, and within minutes, the helicopter was lifting into the air and speeding towards the horizon.

Suddenly, there was a burst of high-pitched chirping sounds. The caged team turned to see a shape collapsed on the ground, rolling around hysterically. When he finally stopped, Wally got to his feet and shook the sand out of his fur. _'That was WAY to much fun. You should have seen the looks on their faces!'_ The team just stared at him. _'What the hell was that! Where's the thing making the creepy sound?'_ Artemis exclaimed, looking around nervously.

Wally tilted his head and looked at her in confusion. _'You mean this sound?'_ Artemis glared at him as he hiss-growled again. _'Never. do. that. again._ ' He chirped in laughter again. _'Oh, this is too good.'_ He quickly opened their cages and they stepped out stiffly. _'but seriously dude. That sound is awful.'_ Robin thought, examining his paw carefully. then he shrugged and jumped onto Wally's back.

 _'We must check on Black Canary, then contact the league. We can not stay here now that Cadmus knows our location.'_ Kaldur said, leading the group to where the last saw Black Canary. She was just pushing herself up, groaning quietly and holding a hand to her head. "What happened?" She asked, looking around, then she saw them and sighed. "And you can't answer me... I'll contact the League. It's obviously not safe here anymore." Kaldur nodded in agreement before turning back to the team. _'Is anyone injured?'_ They all shook their heads, but Artemis noticed Wally hesitate. _'Baywatch, What happened?'_ She asked pointedly, directing everyone's attention to him.

He shifted his weight nervously as he thought. _'It's nothing. One of the guys had a knife on him and nicked me, but it's small.'_ Kaldur narrowed his eyes. _'No matter how small, It can still get infected. And we need to know about any injury any of us obtain during a fight, no matter how insignificant it may seem at the time.'_ Wally nodded his head and Kaldur continued. ' _Show us._ ' Wally sighed and turned so his left side was facing the group. There was a dark line going from his shoulder to his hip, and though most of the blood had dried, there was still some bleeding by either joint.

Robin jumped down from his perch and gaped. _'Dude! that's not just a nick, that's a full on cut.'_ Wally made the growling sound again and the team took a surprised step back. _'It's fine. It's already pretty much stopped bleeding.'_ Then he turned and walked away, sitting on a flat rock a good distance away. Robin scrambled after him, slipping occasionally on the rocks, but managing to get there in one piece.

Black Canary had witnessed the entire ordeal, and, though taken aback by Wally's show of annoyance, followed him. Artemis felt a little bad for forcing him, but after seeing that cut, she was glad she had. _'He's not in the link. I linked him and Robin, but they are disconnected from us.'_ M'gann thought, glancing after the speedster worriedly. _'So, Cadmus knows where we are, and apparently they are not trying to be discreet if they can get us back.'_ Kaldur began, changing the topic. _'We will need to go somewhere else until this wears off, and we must now be extra careful.'_ The remaining group nodded and settled down the wait.

Artemis watched curiously Black Canary spoke to the two boys and saw Wally's shoulders droop and his head lower. She put a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds, then got up and walked back to the group. "We need to get inside and use the caves zeta-tube to go to the watchtower. You will wait out the rest of your transformation there."

They nodded and got to their feet, stretching the stiffness out of their muscles. They began walking along the beach, heading for the other doors, Wally and Robin trailing behind them. Now that she knew about it, Artemis could see he was limping, barely. She slowed down until she was walking next to the two boys. _'look, I'm sorry Wally, but I couldn't let you ignore it.'_ She looked up as he glanced at her.

 _'It's kinda hard for me to ignore, but I was hoping I could get you guys to ignore it until we were safe.'_ He sighed and shook his head. _'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you guys._ ' Robin picked that time to hop back onto Wally's back. ' _You sure you didn't hit your head, KF? You're apologizing. to Artemis._ ' Wally rolled his shoulder, almost knocking the small black pest off his back, causing Robin to squeak and get a better grip. _'You can shut it. I could just toss you off and leave you to flounder in the sand.'_ Robin sighed and lay down, letting out a huff of annoyance. _'I'd say you wouldn't... but you totally would...'_

* * *

 **I'm trying to make sure there are cute Kitten Robin moments in each chapter, as he seems to be everyone's favorite character (Including me). Hope I got enough in there!**

 **I know I say this in every author's note, but reading your reviews just makes my day, so thank you for the kind words and I hope my story can help make you guys happy too!**


	6. Recovering

**OMG! I'm not dead!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I had to rewrite it quite a few times because I wasn't very happy with it, but I think I finally got what I wanted! I shall not make you wait any longer for this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin's paw throbbed from getting thrown in the cage. His claw had snagged on the bars, and now it was just annoying. By now the sun had completely set, and it was incredibly dark on the beach. Black Canary had pulled out a flashlight a few minutes ago, and she walked at the head of the group, the rest following. Artemis had caught back up with the group after she talked to Wally, but Robin stayed with him.

The night air was cold, but none of them really noticed. They were all exhausted from the ordeal, and they struggled over the rocks. Suddenly, Wally stumbled and lost his footing on the loose stones and began sliding towards a drop-off, leading to the water below. Next thing Robin knew, he was tumbling through the air, landing on his feet and stumbling slightly. He spun around just as Wally fell into the water below. _'KF!'_ He shouted through the link, scrambling towards the edge to look for his friend.

Kaldur immediately dove into the water, followed by Conner. The rest of the group waited on the shore to help get them all out. The three surfaced moments later. Wally gasped for air and paddled desperately towards the rocks. Conner and Kaldur swam on either side, prepared to help him if he needed it. He latched onto a rock and dragged himself up. Conner and Kaldur climbed up beside him, wincing and Wally shook his coat violently, spraying them with the cold water.

 _'Now I know why cats hate water.'_ Robin heard Wally think as he stood there, shivering violently. He moved to jump up to the rest of the team, but hissed in pain and stumbled. _'Damn knives...'_ Black Canary carefully climbed down next to him. "Looks like you opened the cut." She carefully examined the freshly bleeding wound, then she helped Wally climb back up onto the trail, then climbed up after, quickly followed by Conner and Kaldur.

Robin ran over to his friend, closely followed by M'gann and, surprisingly, Artemis. ' _You ok?_ ' He asked, and Wally nodded. _'Besides being really cold, and weighing an extra 20 pounds due to soaked fur, I'm fine.'_ The group hurried into the cave and headed straight to the Zeta tubes.

Right away, they knew something was wrong. Black Canary tried to active the transport, but nothing happened. She tried multiple times but she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Robin jumped and managed to hook his claws on the edge of the control panel, quickly scrambling up. He awkwardly tapped away at the keyboard, carefully navigating the keyboard and only being able to hit one button at a time. Eventually, he found the problem. _'We have a problem. There's a Virus in the Zeta tube. It hasn't spread throughout the entire network yet, and I think I can contain it, but it completely disabled ours. Normally I could fix it, but it's kinda hard to program when you only have two paws to type with.'_

They groaned in frustration. Could their day get any worse? Black Canary was looking at them in confusion, completely left out of the conversation. "I take it the Zeta tube is broken?" Robin nodded and she sighed. "Great. I guess we are stuck here for awhile then. Wally, Head to the Med-bay, I'll be there in a second to take care of that cut. The rest of you can go find something to do while we wait." They nodded and turned around, walking towards the living area. Most of the team found a spot in there to lay down, leaving the couch clear, but Robin decided to stick with Wally.

He had to run to catch up with his friends much longer strides, but Wally noticed him and slowed down. They couldn't talk, but that was fine. They had been friends for so long, they didn't really need to. Wally's fur was still soaked, and it seemed like his cut was really hurting. Robin ran ahead and pulled open a cabinet, dragging out a towel. He trotted back to his friend, managing to not trip on the huge piece of cloth.

Wally glanced up when he heard Robin return and smirked when he saw him. Robin rolled his eyes and dropped the towel in front of his friend. Wally pulled it up over his back until it draped over him, almost dragging on the ground on either side of him. They made it to the med-bay and Wally jumped onto one of the beds, laying down on the towel. Robin looked up at the bed and sighed in annoyance when he realized there's no way he could make that jump.

He noticed Wally's tail dangling off the table and smirked as he got an idea. He reached up and latched on, but then he squeaked in surprise as Wally lifted his tail and glared slightly at the small kitten. Robin gave his friend his best grin and let go, dropping to the bed. Wally just huffed and spread out on his side, hissing quietly in pain. Robin's grin turned into a slight frown and he curled up against to fluffy white fur of Wally's chest. Remembering something he had read, he began purring.

Wally raised his head and looked at him, startled, but Robin just shrugged. He had read somewhere that cats purred at a frequency that promoted cell regeneration and healing, but he had no way to explain that to his friend. Black Canary chose that moment to come in, and she smiled slightly at the two friends. "Sorry Robin, I'm going to need to you move so I can bandage that cut." Robin got up and moved towards the pillow. Wally carefully stood and Black Canary quickly cleaned his cut and wrapped it in clean bandages.

"Ok, you're all set. You can head out to the lounge if you want." Then she turned to Robin. "Are you sure you're fine? Batman warned me that you have a bad habit of ignoring injuries." Wally smirked at him, and Robin scowled. Flexing his claws experimentally, he was satisfied when he felt no pain. He nodded towards Canary and met her gaze evenly as if daring her to keep pushing the issue. She sighed and shook her head, mumbling something about "Damn Bats".

Wally and Robin stumbled down the hallway, both of them almost collapsing with exhaustion. Wally moved to jump on the couch but hesitated as he glanced at Robin. The small Kitten was beginning to get frustrated because of all the things he couldn't do, including jumping up onto the couch on his own. He felt teeth grab his scruff and he was lifted into the air. Wally jumped onto the couch and set him down. Robin was too tired to get mad at his friend, so he settled for a glare and he curled up against his chest again, Falling asleep almost instantly, and purring quietly the entire time.

* * *

 **It is true that when cats purr, the frequency promotes healing. So if you ever see a healthy cat curled up with a sick or injured cat and purring, now you know why! :D**

 **Anyway, Thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm not sure how long this story will be, I might try and fit in more fluff and maybe a few more games (if you guys have any suggestions), so there with be at least 2 more chapters.**

 **Go ahead and PM me, leave a review, or even email me and BlueBeam246 gmail** **(Whichever you decide) If you have any suggestions, Requests, or fun ideas!**


	7. Trouble in the cave

**Well... This is awkward... I'll save the excuses for the end of the chapter...**

* * *

Wally blinked the sleep out of his eyes and glanced around. The others were still asleep around the room and could feel pressure around his entire middle. Then he noticed soft purring and glanced down to see Robin curled up against his chest purring slightly. As he became more aware, he realized that something was missing. He knew that the cut he got the previous day should be making itself known about now, but currently he couldn't feel a thing. He slowly sat up, trying to avoid waking his friend and began pulling on the bandages.

The purring stopped and Wally looked over to see bright blue eyes blink open. Wally nudged his friend apologetically, then continued working on the bandages. Robin walked over and pushed Wally's head away, then extended his claws. With a careful swipe, the bandages were cut and fell away. Wally looked at his side and almost fell over in surprise. The cut was gone.

Robin's eyes widened and he stood on his hind legs, parting Wally's fur with his paws, looking for some sign that the cut was ever there. after a thorough search, he finally gave up. Wally jumped off the couch and stretched carefully, testing to see if he felt any pain or stiffness. When he didn't feel any, he shook himself quickly and made his way to the kitchen, his tail swinging lazily behind him.

He paused when he heard voices drifting down the halls. He listened carefully, trying to identify the voices, but couldn't recognize any of them. Robin caught up with him and as Wally glanced at him, he noticed his friend's fur was standing on end. Robin disappeared down the hallway Wally crept after him as quietly as possible.

He reached the entrance to the hanger and saw Robin peeking around the corner. Finally, he could make out what they were saying. "-split up and search this entire base. The bigger ones are our priority. Get the collars on as soon as possible. Once we have them, the small ones won't be a problem." Finally, Wally realized what was happening. Cadmus was back, and the team had no idea. Robin glanced back and nodded at Wally, then, together, they ran down the hallway towards the lounge.

They woke everyone up and Megan established the link. 'Cadmus is here. They're in the cave.' Robin thought to the group, glancing behind him as footsteps could be heard from the hallway. The team leaped to their feet and took off in the opposite direction. 'What are we gonna do! Black Canary left to grab something earlier this morning, so we're on our own!' M'gann thought as they skidded to a stop in the library, behind a certain set of bookshelves. Robin scrambled up onto the 3rd shelf and tried to pull down a red book.

Wally glanced back towards the door and heard a group of people coming down the hallway. 'Hurry it up, we're about to have company.' There was a soft click and Wally turned to see a panel of the bookshelf sliding down into the floor. 'Got it, let's move.' They quickly ran into the tunnel and the panel slid back into place behind them. They breathed a sigh of relief and made their way down the passage.

They had to stop frequently and hide from patrolling groups, but eventually, they got to one of the cave exits. 'We must get outside, then we can hide in the forest and wait until the league can send help' Kaldur thought as the exit came into view. Robin moved to jump onto the control panel, but before he could, a shot rang out and it exploded. Shot. The team spun around and saw a large group blocking their escape, guns trained on them.

"Well, look what we have here. Apparently, the league has a pest problem. Lucky for them, we'll be more than happy to exterminate it for them." An annoyingly familiar figure stepped out of the group and stood before them. It was the doctor from before. 'How's he here, I dealt with him at the beach!' Wally thought to the group, his fur bristling. The group faced their adversaries, fur on end.

'Robin, do you think you can get the door open?' Kaldur asked through the link. 'Probably, but it'll take time considering I don't exactly have hands at the moment.' The Cadmus scientist took a step forward as Robin moved stealthily from his stop behind the group to the control panel with a bullet hole in the middle of it.

"There's nowhere for you to you can come with us quietly or we can take you by force, your choice." Superboy took a step forward Growling loudly, closely followed by the remaining team members. "Force it is." The team ran forward and leaped at the armed men. Wally bit the gun of the nearest man and ripped it out of his grasp, throwing it into his neighbor and knocking him out. He slammed the first guys head into the ground and jumped out of the way of a third. He heard Superboy fighting two guys next to him, and Kaldur and Artemis were working together to take out another.

Suddenly, something hit him in the head and he stumbled, dazed. Someone clipped something around his neck, and suddenly electricity surged through his body and he collapsed. two yelps told him the same had happened to M'gann and Conner. Mental link went down and the fighting stopped. Finally, the pain stopped, but something was wrong. Wally's body moved on its own and he got to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Conner and M'gann do the same. Kaldur and Artemis looked at them in confusion.

"They are ours now. I suggest you surrender peacefully, or we will be forced to use them against you." Wally felt himself begin to panic and he struggled to gain back control and managed let out a strangled growl. forcefully turned and tried to lunge at the scientist, but then the pain was back, even worse than before. He collapsed again, letting out a low whine from the pain. Finally, it stopped and he was too exhausted to fight for control again.

"Now, what is your choice." Suddenly the door opened and a cold breeze rushed into the room. Artemis and Kaldur started in surprise then turned and ran off into the early morning, Artemis halting briefly so Robin could jump onto her back. "After them! They cannot get away!" The scientist screamed, and the three teens rushed forward into the brisk morning. Wally could only watch helplessly as he easily caught up with his fleeing teammates and tackled Artemis to the ground.

As he pinned her down with his paw, he heard a rush of footsteps and Kaldur jumped at him. Wally tossed him aside into a tree and snarled down at Artemis. inwardly, he began to fight the control again and managed to win for a few seconds, taking a few steps back. The pain was overwhelming and he wished for unconsciousness. He heard Conner and M'gann catch up and watched helplessly as they attacked the others.

He saw Robin trying to sneak up on them right as he lost control again. Leaping forward, He barely missed as the smaller cat darted to the side and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

* * *

 **So... school started, I'm in a ton of AP classes, and I had writer's block...**

 **There, now that my excuses are out of the way, Heres the new chapter! I had to rewrite it a lot, but I'm finally happy with it! Sorry for the super long wait, and I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys like it! The next ones will be longer, I promise!**


	8. The battle and the Aftermath

**OMG! I'm alive! mostly... Well, I've been super sick lately, and school was insane, but I finally managed to get this down. I'm already started on the next chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get that out there. I'm so glad you guys like the KF and Robin bonding moments because those two are just so adorable as brothers! Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I will try and add in any input you guys have for the next one! If you have any scenes you want to see, go ahead and leave a review and ill see if I can fit it in.**

* * *

Robin sprinted as fast as he could through the trees, and he could hear Wally catching up to him. His chest ached and he was gasping for breath. Suddenly, something slammed into his side and he was thrown into a tree. He yelped in pain and shock and struggled to get to his feet. He scrambled backward as Wally growled and stalked towards him. Before he reached him, Wally tensed and stumbled backward, shaking his head violently.

It disappeared almost as soon as it came, but it was just enough time for Robin to dart out of the way. He tried to get farther away, but before he could move more than a few steps, He was slammed to the ground and pinned, staring up at his friend. seeing the panic in his eyes, Robin realized that Wally must still be in there. If there was one thing he knew about Wally, it's that he would never let anyone force him to hurt his best friend, who he considered a brother.

He could feel increased pressure on his chest and neck, making it harder to breathe. He struggled weakly but could do nothing to move the much larger paw off him. Strangely, the most prominent thought running through his head was sadness for Wally, and how this might affect him if he was forced to kill his best friend. Darkness began to creep into the edges of his vision and his lungs screamed for air. The pressure was horrible, but then it was gone, and he was left gasping for breath. He rolled onto his stomach and coughed, his lungs aching.

Before he could catch his breath, the paw was back, and he felt warm breath against his back. He froze when he felt teeth grab him by the scruff of his neck. Unlike before, the hold wasn't careful, and he could feel the teeth pinching his skin. Suddenly he was being viciously shaken side to side, and then he was flying through the air. He crashed into a tree, hard, and it knocked the breath he had barely gotten back out of his starved lungs yet again.

Footsteps approached as he struggled to stay conscious, and he tensed slightly, waiting to be attacked again. They stopped a few feet away, then stumbled backward. He heard a loud crash and looked up in time to see Wally slam into a tree out of the corner of his eye. He struggled to stay awake, but he was so tired... Something soft gently nudged his side.

He looked up, jerking back reflexively when he saw Wally, but the absence of a collar allowed him to relax. His friend was back. Wally nudged him again, probably trying to apologize. Finally, Robin noticed the sound of fighting drifting through the forest. Wally apparently noticed it too, because he carefully grabbed Robin around the middle and sprinted towards the sound. Robin was too tired to protest and just dangled limply in his friends grasp.

He must have passed out, because next thing he knew, he was being set down under a bush, hidden from the battle. He tried to push himself to his feet, but just couldn't find the strength, so he settled for watching while sprawled out on his side. Wally stood between the two groups, his tail lashing. Artemis was bleeding from her left shoulder and Kaldur was favoring his right back leg, but other than that they looked fine.

Conner lunged forward first, his motions stiff as he tried to fight off the control. Wally ducked underneath him, then pushed his shoulders up into Conners' chest, flipping him. Before the dark wolf could get up, Wally jumped on him and sank his teeth into the collar, ripping it off of the controlled teen. As he did this, M'gann stumbled and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Kaldur and Artemis lunged forwards and tore the collar off, ending her pained spasms.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief and took stock of his injuries. He was annoyed when he felt the sharp pain in his side that signified a hurt rip, and his entire chest hurt. The bushes shook slightly as Wally pushed his head underneath. Robin blinked tiredly up at him and tried to get to his feet, but his ribs twinged angrily and he had to stop. He had no choice but the let Wally carefully lift him up and carry him out of the bush and to the group.

'Are you guys alright?' M'gann's voice rang through their minds, tinged with worry. 'Artemis and I seem to be alright, what of Robin?' Kaldur answered, looking around towards where the small black kitten dangled limply from his friends grasp. 'I'm fine, just... tired.' Wally stumbled slightly at that. 'Fine! You are NOT fine!' Robin bit back a grunt of pain as Wally set him down, but a small whine still managed to escape. 'See!' Robin glared up at him and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs and slight dizziness the sudden movement caused. 'I'm fine!' he glared back at his friend, refusing to waver. Finally, Wally sighed and glanced away. 'Whatever. Let's just make a plan and get out of here as soon as possible.'

They all decided on moving away from the mountain to avoid being seen, so they began making their way deeper into the forest, trying to avoid being seen by people and causing panic about the cheetah or wolf in the forest. Wally, Conner, and M'gann seemed to be extremely tired, probably from the pain of fighting the mind control. Artemis must have noticed as well because she slowed down so she was walking beside Wally.

They walked in silence for awhile and Robin could still feel Wally's gaze on him as if he was expecting him to pass out right there. Suddenly, Artemis broke the mental silence. 'Thanks.' Robin heard Wally stumble in surprise behind him and smirked. 'uh... you're welcome...?' his footsteps paused for a second most likely due to confusion. 'Why?' Robin glanced behind him to see Artemis looked slightly embarrassed. 'For going through that, the pain of fighting the mind control, and giving us chance to get away.' Wally was staring at her, dumbstruck, so she continued. 'It's just, that seemed really painful, and you willingly went through that, so I just thought I should thank you' She finished hurridly and then moved forward to catch up with the group.

Wally watched her go in utter confusion and Robin stumbled, his laughter turning into some kind of strangled purr. Wally glared at him, attempting to smack him with his paw. Robin leaped out of the way then scampered off towards the rest of the group, not even noticing the slight twinge in his ribs. Wally just jogged after him, easily keeping up with the much smaller feline.

It was a hot day, and they were all tired from the earlier fight, so they found a secluded beach and settled down in the shade to rest and plan out what they were going to do next.

'The league will find us soon, but until then, we have to keep moving.' Robin thought, rolling onto his back and looking up to the sky. 'But where can we go? We aren't all domestic animals. If anyone sees Wally, he's screwed.' Artemis questioned, glancing at where the speedster had collapsed on his side.

'We will have to stay in the forest and bide our time until help can arrive.' Kaldur answered, and the rest of the team nodded. Robin wanted nothing more than to just keep moving, to stay ahead of their pursuers, but everything still ached and he was really tired. After everything that had happened that day, he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **So this took me ages to write, I just had to keep redoing it because it just didn't feel right, I think this is as good as I can get it, so I hope it was sufficient. Like I said in the authors note at the top, If you have anything you want me to add it, PM me or leave a review, and I will do my best! Until next time, I bid you all a wonderful day/night.**


	9. Refuge in the Forest

**This was already about halfway done when I published the previous chapter, so it was much easier to write! I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer, so here it is!**

* * *

The team heard people in the forest about an hour later, so they had to keep moving. They quietly made their way through the trees, heading away from the unfamiliar voices, and moved towards the mountains in the distance. After discussing it for an extensive amount of time, they finally agreed that the mountains were their best bet for shelter. It was a really hot day, and they had to stop frequently to rest and cool down, but they made it three-quarters of the way there by the time night fell.

'How's the league gonna find us here?' Artemis asked as they settled down for the night. 'Batman will know that we headed towards the mountains, and with Flash helping, it won't take them long.' Robin answered as he settled down on Wally's side, and the speedster was already asleep. She sighed and curled up between tree roots. 'Let's hope they start looking soon and don't just assume the Cadmus got us.' The others found a semi-comfortable spot and laid down, obviously trying to ignore the worry the last statement had created.

Artemis couldn't sleep. She could hear Conner shuffle around occasionally during his watch, but that wasn't what kept her up. She couldn't stop thinking about Cadmus, and how they forced her friends to attack each other. That moment when Wally caught her and almost attacked, or her fight with M'gann and Conner, or, worst of all, when Wally came bursting into the clearing carrying a limp Robin. Even without the mind link, Artemis could feel his fear for his best friend, and everyone stopped for a second.

Then he had set his injured friend in a safe place and leaped in between the fighting friends. At first, she thought he was going to attack her and Kaldur, but then he had turned and growled at the bigger animals, clearly protecting them. She still couldn't figure out how he had gotten the collar off, but she was glad he did. Reluctant as she was to admit it, They wouldn't have lasted much longer if he hadn't.

She raised her head and looked over to where the two best friends practically brothers, lay at the foot of a tree. She could tell Robin was still in pain whenever he breathed, but it had gotten better as they walked, and he even ran around and climbed a few trees as they had trecked towards the mountains.

Rustling broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked towards the source of the sound in time to see M'gann push herself to her feet and quietly trot over to her. Artemis shuffled over to make room as M'gann lay down between her and the tree. 'Couldn't sleep either?' She asked, leaning into her friend's side. M'gann shook her head, then rested it on her paws, letting out a sad sigh. 'I just can't stop thinking about what almost happened. I-we almost killed you guys!', Artemis pressed into her side a little more, trying to offer comfort. 'It's ok. I hate to say it, but Kid Mouth actually did something right for once.'

M'gann snorted with laughter quietly then turned to face her friend. 'You're ok though, right?' Artemis nodded quickly. 'yeah, I'm fine. I'm still worried about Robin though, He looked pretty rough at the end of that fight.' M'gann nodded in agreement and together they glance at the two friends yet again.

'They are totally adorable right now, you have to admit.' Artemis rolled her eyes and settled down to sleep. 'Good night M'gann' She saw her friend pout slightly out of the corner of her eye and sighed. 'Maybe a little'

The next morning, it was cold and all of them were stiff and damp and greatly regretting not pushing on until they found shelter. They trudged on through the early morning, ignoring all the aches and pains in favor of moving forward. They reached the foot of the mountain in about 2 hours, and by then they were ready to collapse again. Before they could, they had to find somewhere to shelter until the league could find them.

Wandering around, they finally found a small opening in the hillside. Conner went in first, then he motioned them inside when he didn't see or smell anything. Artemis, Robin, and Kaldur fit through the opening easily enough, but M'gann and Wally had some trouble. After they all slipped inside, they settled down again, deciding to take a nap. Robin volunteered to take first watch, and Artemis offered to do it with him, knowing she probably wouldn't fall asleep anyway.

They sat together at the mouth of the cave, still hidden in shadows. She was laying down in the middle of the entrance while Robin found a small ledge to lay on. They had no way to talk, so they just sat in comfortable silence, put at ease by the steady sound of their friends breathing.

Artemis closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and focusing on what she could hear and smell. The trees rustled gently in the slight breeze, and small creatures scurried about their business in the undergrowth. She could smell the sea and the dew from the early morning marine layer that came in on the coast. She marveled at how much more there was to hear and smell that she would never have noticed normally. The birds were chirping softly and she could hear them as they flew between the trees, bickered over berries, or tended to their nests. She could also hear Robin's pained breaths, caused by his previous injuries. She glanced at him and saw that he was staring out into the forest, trying to distract himself.

As she sat there, she realized that she could finally see his eyes. They were a familiar blue, but she couldn't place where she had seen them before. Looking away before he noticed her staring, she continued to ponder over it. Considering she did live in Gotham, maybe she had seen his civilian identity before and just not realized it, that must be it.

They sat there for around 30-40 minutes before anything happened. A sharp gust of wind tore through the area in front of the cave, accompanied with a red blur, but continued on its way. Artemis shot to her feet and was about to chase after it, even though it would have been no use anyway, before Robin shook his head at her and turned to look outside again, looking expectant. Sure enough, the blur returned and skidded to stop in front of them, revealing an excited Flash.

"Finally! It took me 20 seconds to find you guys! That is you guys... right?" Artemis rolled her eyes at him while Robin trotted into the cave and jumped on the closest sleeping figure, which just happened to be Wally. She watched, amused, as He yowled and woke everyone else up. 'Flash is here!' Robin crowed, then he darted outside, closely followed by an annoyed Wally. 'Get back here you jerk!' He growled playfully as he chased his friend outside, and the rest of the group followed them out at a much more relaxed pace.

Batman arrived shortly after, and they all loaded onto the Batplane. Robin immediately climbed up his mentor's cape and perched on his shoulder. Artemis watched in shock as Batman absentmindedly stroked the small cat's fur as he began to fly the plane. 'Does everyone see this?' She asked and she saw that Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner were just as shocked. Wally just hopped up onto a seat and looked out the window, completely unfazed.

* * *

 **I can totally picture Batman doing this and messing with the team! Wanyway, I'm trying to write more now that school has settled down, so I should be able to get chapters out more frequently, but no promises, cause highschool...**


	10. To the Watchtower

**So, as I wrote this it seemed like it would be a shorter chapter, but now that it's done it's actually one of the longest ones in this story! And sadly, this is the beginning of the end, and there won't be that many chapters left. The last bit of this story will probably be pure fluff, between the team, and the league interacting with the team.**

* * *

Robin breathed a sigh of relief when the Batplane came into view. His ribs were hurting again and he just felt battered and bruised all over. Ignoring his discomfort for the moment, he immediately climbed up his mentor's cape and balanced on his shoulder. Batman glanced at him curiously at this. "Are you hurt?" He asked quietly as he sat back down in the pilot's seat and began to fly the plane towards the Hall of justice. Robin nodded slightly, too tired to bother denying it anymore. He relaxed as gloved fingers gently ran through his fur, feeling for any broken bones or cuts.

He couldn't help a quiet hiss when they brushed against his hurt ribs. "They don't seem to be broken, just bruised. anything other than the ribs?" Robin shook his head and he could feel his mentor relax a little bit. He was carefully lifted off of Batman's shoulder and moved so he was curled up against his chest instead. The action was unusual for him to do, but Robin just assumed it was because he had been worried. Robin smirked at his teammate's confusion and shock but did nothing to explain that yes, Batman did have feelings, and no, he wasn't actually as scary as he liked everyone else to think.

The flight didn't take long, and soon enough they were all walking through the deserted halls of the Hall of Justice, heading towards the Zeta Platform. When Batman reached it, he carefully set Robin down on the control panel and got to work reprogramming it so it would recognize the transformed teens. Every once and a while, Robin would notice something he missed and quickly add it in. Soon enough, it worked and they quickly teleported to the watchtower.

Black Canary was there waiting for them, and a relieved smile broke across her face when she saw them. She quickly scanned them all over, and finally stood up. "I think its best all of you head down the med bay, just in case." They nodded and followed Batman into the Med bay hallway. He walked into one of the bigger rooms, with enough beds for all of them. Black Canary moved from teen to teen, checking them over for injuries. She started with Artemis and cleaned the cut, but it was small so she didn't have to do much. Conner and M'gann were fine, Kaldur had a pulled muscle in his back right leg, but there wasn't much she could do for that. Wally was just exhausted, but there wasn't any lasting damage. When she got to Robin she was shocked. He had severe bruising across his ribs and even a few fractured ones. "Robin! How did this happen! you have severe bruising around your entire ribcage."

Robin saw Wally flinch when he heard that, and the others looked shocked. 'WHAT! You were SO not fine!' Artemis shouted in the mind link. Rovin winced at the barrage of surprised outbursts and that caused them to stop. 'Look, guys, I just didn't want to waste time. We had to get away, and if you knew, then you would have wanted to go slower and I couldn't risk that.' That had an effect. Before the discussion could continue, Batman coughed and caused most of the team to freeze. "There isn't anything left to do besides waiting for the transformation to wear off. I recommend you all get some rest." Then he swept out of the room.

Black Canary followed soon after and that left the team on their own. Wally walked over to the bed that Robin was on and carefully jumped on. 'what do they expect us to do while we wait to transform back?' He asked as he got comfortable, sprawling across the sheets. 'I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep."

Robin curled up tightly and finally completely relaxed. They were all safe, Batman was in the next room, and everything would be just fine. He noticed movement around him and realized it was Wally when he saw a spotted tail curl around in front of him. He felt soft fur behind him and leaned into it slightly. He was still connected in the mind link, and he heard M'gann gush over how adorable he was. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he let her have her fun.

When he woke up, he was laying on something warm, and it felt more like fabric than fur. He also noticed hands clutching him tightly. Blinking open his eyes, he saw bright red gloves covering then hands he had noticed before, and he was laying on something bright yellow. blinking a few more times, he saw familiar bright red hair. He let out a loud meow and tried to jump to his feet, but Wally wouldn't let go.

He continued with his attempts to wake up his friend, and after a while, it worked. Robin waited patiently as bright green eyes blinked open and looked at him in confusion. "Rob...?" Wally's voice was ruff from not using it for so long. Finally, his eyes widened in realization. "I'm back!" Robin yelped in surprise when Wally lifted him into the air and held in at arm's length. "Finally!" He dropped his arms back down and finally let go. Robin huffed indignantly and carefully shook himself, wincing at the ache in his ribs. Wally watched and Robin could see the guilt in his eyes and glared at him.

He really wished he could just yell at Wally and beat it through that thick skull that it was not his fault, it was Cadmus who did this. Instead, he had to settle for poking him with his claws. "Hey! What was that for!" Shaking his head, Wally carefully got up, Robin clutched to his chest. Robin closed his eyes as Wally sped to the kitchen, trying to keep from flinching because of the brief increase in pressure. He skidded to a stop in the doorway and Robin saw a grin break out across his face. "Uncle Barry!" Flash turned around when he heard and sped over, engulfing the speedster in a hug, careful to not crush Robin. Wally set his friend on his shoulder when he was released from the bear hug. "When did this happen?" Flash asked, gesturing at the teen. Robin noticed Wally almost shrugged but was grateful that he didn't. "Don't know, I just woke up and I was back to normal." Then his eyes widened. "I didn't even check to see if anyone else is back to normal! Obviously Rob isn- Ow!" He cut off as Robin extended his claws again.

"Jeez, what is it with you and scratching me." He said, poking The small cat in the chest. He turned back to flash again. "Do you guys have any idea when the transformation will wear off for anyone else? or am I gonna be the only one for a while?" Flash just shrugged, smiling. "Dunno kid, I'm just glad your back." He ruffled Wally's hair slightly before running out of the room, probably to tell the other leaguers about the good news. As Wally walked back to towards the rooms with the others at a more normal speed, Robin scrambled onto his head, settling down on his hair.

When they got back to the room, they saw that everyone else was just waking up, and none of them were back to normal yet. "Guys! Guess what!" Wally spread his arms wide and grinned. "I'm Back!" They all blinked at him tiredly, then seemed to realize something. 'I can't add him to the link anymore...' M'gann thought, confused. 'Maybe because he's back to normal? I mean, you couldn't add the leaguers to the link..." Robin said, laying his head down. Wally looked at them in confusion, then his face fell. "You can't add me to the link now, can you..." M'gann shook her head and he sighed. "Great, now I have nobody to talk to..." Robin let out a soft meow, reminding his friend that he was still there. "Yeah, but it's not the same if you can't exactly talk back."

Before they could continue, The door slid open and Batman walked into the room. "Kid Flash, you are to head home and try to get all the work you missed, you can come back once you do that, but we can't have all of you missing, in both your hero and civilian lives." Robin braced himself as he felt Wally nod. As redhead moved to leave, Batman stopped him. "Robin must stay here until he has returned to normal or I say otherwise." Robin pouted as Wally lifted him off his head and set him on the bed. He watched sadly as his friend walked out the door.

* * *

 **As I said in the beginning, This is the beginning of the end. The team will begin changing back in the following chapters, but the fluff will continue, and they will all realize what they have learned from the experience. Now that this is fluff and adorableness, if there are any cute moments you want in here, go ahead and let me know. If it fits with what I'm planning than I'll go ahead and put it in. If I don't, just know that I still appreciate your input, but i just couldn't find a way to fit it in with my story. Later on, I might write a few one-shots taking place while the team was still animals, or maybe they get changed into animals again later... not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Dynamic Duo

**I know this one is SUPER short compared to the rest of the story, but I couldn't really think of many bonding moments that fit into this story, considering its mainly focused on the team. The next chapter should be out pretty soon though**

* * *

Bruce was sitting in front of a computer in on of the watchtower labs, continuously going over test results and reassuring himself that Robin would be fine. He heard the door slid open but didn't bother to turn around. As he had expected, he felt something light cling to his cape and climb onto his shoulder. He saw Robin looking at the screen out of the corner of his eye. "These are the test results from your transformation. I've been going over all the ways that this could have been done, possibly finding a way to prevent it from happening again." He carefully lifted Robin from his perch so he was holding the small cat in his arms as he worked.

Without even realizing it, he began to absentmindedly run his fingers through the soft fur as he read. He smiled slightly when he began to hear soft purring. Glancing down at his ward, He felt happy just knowing that he was here and safe, though he would prefer if he was back to normal. He continued to go through the results, pulling some important things aside for further analysis at a later time. Based on these tests, I made sense that Wally had been the first to change back. He still had residual power and a faster than normal metabolism, meaning the process of returning to normal would go faster.

As he looked over the results from the different team members, he finally managed to figure out a timeline for when they should all return to normal. Miss Martian Should be next considering her abilities, with superboy not far behind due to his Kryptonian DNA. Kaldur would follow because of his immunity to most toxins and his Atlantian heritage. Artemis and Robin would most likely be last because they were just normal humans. He smirked when he realized how his ward would react to the news.

He would most likely be upset because he wants to prove himself to the team, and it's hard to do that when he's a harmless-looking kitten. Coming to a decision, He smoothly got to his feet and made his way down the hallways towards the Zeta tubes. He got a few odd looks from other leaguers when they saw him walking past stroking a black kitten, but one glare had them minding their own business. The light engulfed him and he covered Robin with his cape before it woke him up. Soon enough he was walking through the Batcave. He pulled down his cowl and smiled slightly when he saw his ward was still asleep.

"Master Bruce? Did you finally bring Master Dick home?" Alfred questioned, walking into the room. Bruce nodded and carefully handed the sleeping kitten over to the butler. "I need to change, so if you could look after him for awhile..." Alfred nodded in understanding and looked down at adorable fluffball in his arms. "I think I shall manage."

Bruce changed quickly and headed upstairs, getting Dick back from Alfred. It was pretty late, so he headed upstairs to his room. When he set the small black Kitten in his arms on a pillow, bright blue eyes blinked open and glanced at him, still clouded with sleep. "It's fine chum, just go to back to sleep," Bruce said quietly as he lay down. Dick nodded tiredly and closed his eyes again, practically melting into the pillow. Smiling softly, Bruce sat on the bed and ran his fingers through the soft black fur. as he sat there, he began thinking. Maybe after this was over, they should get a cat, kinda an inside joke. Then he had a brilliant plan. Nobody would suspect him... He could totally get away with it... Dick would find it hilarious...

* * *

The next day, Bruce had a video meeting for Wayne Enterprises. As he headed into his office, he saw a small black furball slip through the door. "Dick." The furball froze and looked up at him with wide eyes. Bruce tried, he really did, but Dick always had a way of getting what he wanted. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head and continued into the office, holding in a smile when he saw the bounce in Dicks step. "You know, this is just a meeting. It won't be very interesting." Dick shrugged slightly and hopped onto the desk, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.

After the meeting, Bruce decided to bring Dick back to the watchtower so he could hang out with his other transformed teammates, and maybe so he could work on his plan a little more. He wouldn't tell his ward yet, wanting to make sure it was possible and that they had sufficient surveillance coverage to watch the reactions it caused.

* * *

 **There is definitely some foreshadowing in this chapter, and I'm interested to hear what you think his plan is! I tried to get some cute moments in, but, as I said before, This is a story mainly focused on the team and their dynamics, so it was kinda hard for me to pull away from that and write about this one. I do love their relationship, and I may do some things with that, but I just don't think it really fits into this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I promise I have read and will read every single one I get. I may not respond, but that is just because I'm super busy in real life. All of your ideas are being carefully considered and I will try to fit them in unless I really don't think they fit or I am uncomfortable with writing it. Anyway, I won't keep rambling on... See you soon!**


	12. The Idea

**Hey! I live! I'm so sorry for the really long wait! I've been rewriting this chapter for ages because i just couldn't decide where to go with it. I finally figued it out and I hipe you guys like it!**

* * *

Wally let out a sigh of relief when he finally finished all his catchup work. It took him a full day of work, even with his superspeed. He sped out of the house and headed straight to the nearest zeta tube excited to see if any of his teammates had returned to normal. When the light faded and he could see again, he almost wished he couldn't. "What the..."

The entire justice league, minus Batman, was racing around and looking in every nook and cranny, panicking. Wally just watched in confusion for a few seconds before Flash skidded to a stop in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Robin's missing. We've looked everywhere. Bat's is gonna kill us."

As Flash continued rambling, Wally glanced up towards the ceiling and had to fight off a smirk as he saw the small black furball curled up in a dark corner, watching everyone with a smug look. Robin waved a paw at him cheerfully and Wally shook his head before turning back to Flash.

"I'll help you guys look. Has anyone checked the Hangars yet?" Robins' ears perked up slightly before he seemed to melt into the shadows. Wally ran past everyone in the room and didn't stop until he reached the hangars. The second he stopped, he felt claws prick him slightly through his sweatshirt as something landed in his hood.

"You know, you're gonna give the league a heart attack, and then we're all doomed." He crossed his arms and glanced over his shoulder to see bright blue eyes blinking innocently back.

"Does Bats know about this?" Robin tilted his head to the side with a light smirk and Wally stared with wide eyes. "It was HIS idea!" Robin nodded sagely and Wally tried to keep from laughing.

"This can't be it. What else is he gonna do?" As he spoke, He could hear the Zeta beams activate down the hall. "Recognized..."

He moved to look out the door when it didn't continue. "What...?" The room the Zeta-beam was in was flooded with kittens, all of them identical to the one currently situated in his hood.

"And this is the rest..." The sound of footsteps running down the hall caused him to turn around and he saw the rest of the team skidding around the corner. "Wally! you're back! We couldn't find Robin!" M'gann was back to her normal self, but Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis were still transformed. He was about to respond when he felt Robin burrow deeper into his hood.

Instead, he decided to find out what happened. "How did you guys lose him too begin with?" M'gann bit her lip nervously and looked at her feet as she answered, "well, we were all really distracted when I returned to normal, and he must have slipped out of the room while nobody was looking."

During their conversation, the kitten army had advanced into the hallway and surrounded them, climbing over feet and paws. Conner growled at them if they got to close, causing an empty area to form around him.

"That's a great idea, Conner! All the kittens that aren't Robin will avoid you, but Robin won't." Wally smirked and shook his head, not saying anything for fear of ruining the prank. "Where have you guys been looking?"

M'gann began to list off all the places they have searched, but Wally noticed one big problem with them. "They're all on the ground or close to it. He hates being on the ground. He'd probably be somewhere high up where he can see everything." M'gann hit her forehead with a hand, rolling her . eyes. "Hello, Megan! Of course! he's always climbing and flipping off of everything!"

Wally followed the group as they began making their way towards the zeta platform, which had the highest ceiling in the entire watchtower. Wally fought down a smirk because he knew they would never find him in there unless they decided to check his hood or Rob decided to come out himself.

The team slumped in defeat when the saw the state of the room. It was filled with kittens, much like the rest of the watchtower. "I'm going to try and find him with my telepathy," M'gann said, closing her eyes and putting a hand up to her temple.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later, shaking her head. "I can't get a good read on any of them. We're going to have to search on our own." M'gann sounded extremely dejected and the others all began to spread out with a tense nervousness that showed how worried and upset they all were.

Wally felt small claws prick his shoulder as Robin climbed out of his hood and scrambled down to the ground. He smiled as he watched his friend scamper over to M'gann and paw at her leg to gain her attention. He yelped as she scooped him up and help him at arm's length in front of her, gazing into his eyes hopefully.

"Robin?" The others all froze as she spoke and spun around to see him nod nervously. M'gann beamed and hugged him tightly, causing him to squirm to be released. instead of fully releasing him, she just loosened her grip so he could rest comfortably in her arms. "We have been so worried!

The rest of the team approached, Artemis and Kaldur balancing on their hind legs to get a look while conner just stood next to M'gann. They all turned to Wally when he stepped forward. He met Robins gaze and silently asked if he could tell them, receiving a nod in return. "We should probably explain."

M'gann frowned at him in confusion and the others glared at him with suspicion. He held up his hands in a show of peace and continued quickly, trying to avoid getting yelled at onr attacked. "It wasn't my plan to tell, so don't shoot the messenger. This was a prank that Batman pulled on the league. When I got here I found Robin right away, but he wanted to see how long it would take for the league to give up and call bats, so I didn't say anything. He's been with me since I got here."

Their glares softened a little bit and turned more into amusement then annoyance. "Rob was probably gonna tell you guys anyway, it's more of a prank on the league than you." During his explanation, Robin jumped out of M'ganns hold a disappeared briefly into the mass of kittens before climbing up wally's leg and into his hoodie pocket.

The second his tail disappeared from sight, Superman flew into the room and looked around at the team with panic in his eyes. "Have you found Robin? If not, we're gonna have to call Batman." Superman shuddered slightly at the thought of tell ing the bat they lost his protege.

Wally answered first with a quick shake of his head. "Nope, haven't seen him. It's going to be pretty much impossible to find him with all these cats. How'd they even get up here anyway?" Superman landed carefully and sighed defeatedly. "We aren't completely sure, but we think the Zeta beam malfunctioned."

Wally slipped his hands into his hoodie pocket to help hide the cat currently residing there and frowned. "I guess the only option left is the call the bat. He's not gonna be very happy that you guys lost his protege, so the team and I are gonna watch this all unfold from the safety of the monitor room."

The team followed him out as they passed other founding members of the league filing into the room to wait for Batman. The second they were out of sight, they began sprinting for the monitor room, Wally running ahead after he carefully pulled Robin out of his pocket and clutched him protectively to his chest. To avoid running over innocent Kitten, the rest of the team was forced to slow down while wally ran on the wall.

He skidded to a stop in the empty room and allowed Robin to leap out of his hands and begin messing with the controls, pulling up a video of the Zeta platform right as the rest of the team arrived. They huddled around the monitor, Kaldur standing on Conners back to see while M'gann picked up Artemis. Robin scampered up Wally's arm in order to settle on his shoulder.

A few minutes later the Zeta beam announced Batman's arrival and the waiting league members tensed immediately. The kittens covering the floor scampered away from the dark night, leaving a clear space around the imposing figure about 3 feet across.

"What happened," Batman growled, causing the leaguers to flinch and shuffle nervously. "Well, First we lost track of Robin and haven't been able to track him down, and then the Zeta beams filled the Watchtower with Kittens who look just like him." Green Arrow was the one to speak up, either out of bravery or lack of thought.

Batman's glare intensified, before he swept past them, the sea of cats parting before him. Robin hopped off of Wally's shoulder and darted out the door, closely followed by the rest of the team.

Batman approached down the hallway as Robin moved towards him, breaking into the clear space surrounding his mentor and scrambling up his cape. The team watched in shock and slight fear as Batman almost smiled at his protege's antics. Batman doesn't smile, but this is as close as he gets. and they never wanted to see it again. It was just wrong.

* * *

 **So, its beginning to reach the end as more of the team turns back to normal. When the story is over, if people really want to see certain scenes, I can add small Drabble chapters to the end and write them there, but it's not guaranteed. Thank you so much for sticking with this and reading it after so long. Again, I am really sorry for the long wait!**


	13. Glass Smiles

**Hey! I'm managing to update again! Again, I'm really sorry it took so long to continue this story, but I really hope I'll manage to finish it now!**

* * *

The whole league was on edge for the rest of the day, waiting for the rest of Batman's revenge, but it never came, which was almost worse. They had no idea if he even was planning anything, or if he was waiting until they least expected it.

Kaldur and Conner both returned to normal near the end of the day, just as Batman had predicted, which now left only Artemis and Robin stuck as animals. It wasn't so bad, except the others seemed to forget sometimes that the Kitten wandering around was not just a kitten and didn't appreciate being picked up or pet ALL THE TIME.

Now that the bruises on his ribs had stopped hurting, Robin was much more active and climbed almost everything in the watchtower at least once. He discovered the joys of waiting for someone to walk by and then pouncing on their heads, effectively giving them a heart attack. The only one he hadn't managed to get yet was his mentor, not surprisingly.

Every time his mentor came into range, he would glance in Robin's direction before he could attack. Eventually, Robin gave up on actually scaring him, but he jumped him anyway.

He'd leap off of whatever he had been climbing and land on his mentors head, leaning over so he could see his face and sticking out his tongue before continuing on with his day. one of these times, he would succeed in getting Batman to smile, or at least smirk.

He had managed to give almost all his teammates a good scare at least once, and their reactions were priceless. Wally had screamed like a little girl and sprinted away the second Robin jumped to the ground. M'gann yelped a flailed her arms around until they were in a fighting position only to see Robin sitting on the floor with a smirk on his face. Conner and Kaldur had been together, so Robin could only really scare one, which ended up being Conner because he was closer. Sadly, he only jumped before scowling and stalking away, Kaldur trying to hold in a chuckle at the younger boy's antics.

Now it seemed to be Artemis's turn. He could see her walking down the hall from his spot curled up in a dark corner on a shelf, but something was off. Her tail was dragging on the ground behind her and her ears were flattened to her head as it slightly drooped towards the ground. Now, Robin had hung out with cat woman enough to know what that meant. Something was bothering her.

Instead of jumping out at her and scaring her as planned, Robin slid down to the floor silently and sat with his tail curled around his paws and waited for her to notice him. She must have smelled or heard something because she looked up not long after he had settled down.

Meeting her gaze, he tilted his head to the side curiously, his own ears flattening as he tried to figure out what could be bothering her without being able to talk. Her ears perked up a little bit as he was thinking and he could see a spark of amusement in her gaze. The only reason he let her get away with thinking he was adorable was because she was sad.

She continued walking through, and he fell into step beside her as she passed. They walked in this forced silence for a few minutes before something caught Robins attention.

There was something shiny on the floor up ahead of him, and he couldn't help but scamper over to it to investigate. as he approached, it moved further away and he let out a meow of frustration as it continued to evade him. Finally, he managed to catch up to it and he lunged forward, trapping it under his paws.

lifting them slightly to see what he had caught, he was confused when he saw nothing there. Suddenly, he seemed to come back to himself and he hurriedly stood up and looked around for the source of the laser pointer, for that was exactly what he had been chasing for the last minute. He narrowed his eyes and perked up his ears, listening for any sound from someone other than him and Artemis in the hallway.

He could faintly hear muffled breathing and suppressed giggling coming from somewhere to his left and he quickly scanned the area until he could finally make out M'gann hovering near the wall. Before he could retaliate, a light reddish brown leg stepped in front of him and he glanced up to see Artemis looking much happier than she had a few minutes ago with laughter on her face, and even though she couldn't actually laugh, she was as close to it now as she could get.

He could deal with looking a little silly if it meant his friends weren't sad anymore. after all, isn't that what happened in a circus all the time? Instead of growling or anything at the now openly giggling girl floating in front of him, he just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

It had been a few days, and now the team was gathered in the lounge, waiting for Robin and Artemis to return to normal. There was a flash of light and everyone was forced to close their eyes, and when they opened them, they cheered when they saw Artemis was back. The cheering quickly quieted down though when they realized that a certain boy wonder was still a kitten.

"Oh thank god! took long enough, Right Rob-" Artemis had only just noticed that their youngest member had yet to return to normal. Robin's ears flattened to his head and he allowed himself to growl slightly in frustration. Now he was the last one to return to normal. Adding that on to the fact that he had been turned into a tiny kitten and that he was the youngest on the team, there was no way they'd take him seriously now.

He hissed and jumped back when someone tried to pick him up, startling him out of his thoughts. Wally was crouched in front of him, his hand frozen mid-air, and the whole team was looking at him with sympathy or pity, he couldn't tell. He didn't want to deal with either right now, so he turned and vanished into the closest shadow, flicking his tail angrily as he left.

When he made it to the hallway, he slipped into a vent that was easily big enough to fit at least ten of him now, whereas he barely fit before. just another thing to rub it in his face that he was STILL useless. He followed the vent until he reached the room the rest of the team was still in.

Curling into a tight ball, he rested his head on his paws and observed them sitting on the couches talking quietly. He was probably the only one to notice when his mentor walked into the room until he spoke up. "Where's Robin." The whole team jumped to their feet and spun to face him. Wally was the first to unfreeze and he mumbled out a reply that Robin couldn't make out. "What. Happened." Batman growled again, sparing a glance at the vent Robin was currently hiding in before returning his attention to the team.

"Well, Artemis turned back, obviously, but Rob didn't. I think he's just gotten really frustrated with being stuck as a cat. It doesn't help that he's the last one to turn back."

Batman's glare intensified and the team shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Or, Robin got tired of you decide how to treat his based on his age and size instead of his experience and skill." Robin's head shot up and he stared at his mentor with wide eyes. Of all the people to explain feelings to the team, he did not expect it to be BATMAN.

They all seemed to realize what he meant and looked up at him again, but before they could respond, Batman turned to face Robins hiding spot and spoke again. "It's highly likely they used the same dose without accounting for your smaller stature, so you will have 1 to 3 days until you change back." Then he turned and swept out of the room, leaving the team looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews on the last Chapter, I wasn't really expecting much of a response when I posted it because it had been so long and I was sure people had forgotten about the story or given up on it. It really helps motivate me to continue writing when I hear your reactions to the chapter and ideas for what you want to see next.**


End file.
